


Cats in the Cradle (And Accidental Spooning)

by chucks_prophet



Series: The Day We Stopped Turning [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat Owner Castiel, Cats, Cover Art, Drabble, Firefighter Dean, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misbehaving Cats, amazing art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s certainly a compromising position. But Dean isn’t complaining. In fact, he’s the one that takes the calls. No self-respecting firefighter would answer a call about a cat stuck in a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats in the Cradle (And Accidental Spooning)

**Author's Note:**

> This was good closure to this series. 
> 
> Picking up from the part in the second installation of this series. Cas flashbacks to the time he and Dean met, which Cas mentions is over a few unplanned meetings where his cat keeps getting stuck in trees. Because why not end a story where it all started?
> 
> Also, I cannot thank the artist enough for this commission. You do beautiful work. ♡
> 
> Title inspired by the Harry Chaplin classic tune.

(Amazing art by [Carmiel](http://carmiel.tumblr.com/image/148857773418)!! Thank you  _so so_ much!)

“Cas, we’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

It’s certainly a compromising position, lying half on top of a gorgeous man on his front lawn. But Dean isn’t complaining. In fact, he’s the one that takes the calls. No self-respecting firefighter would answer a call about a cat stuck in a tree.

So it’s a good thing Dean lost all self-respect early on in Castiel’s eyes.

Seriously, the guy has the bluest eyes. It’s like someone took a water vacuum and drained Emerald Bay into them. Even though the water is still, sober and unassuming, Dean’s drowning in them right now, the way Cas is staring up at him. Dean gets pulled under when his face breaks into a sunset of colors, a broad gummy smile rippling the water.

“That would mean Clarence behaving,” he replies, “which is highly unlikely.”

As if on cue, Clarence hits the ground with a plop and a very disgruntled meow.

Dean closes his eyes and shakes his head with a sigh, “I’m _so_ getting fired.”


End file.
